Mad
by Rozen91
Summary: "Aa, aa! !" Tanganku menelusuri tekstur mengerikan yang terpatri di wajahku. Dan si Malfoy itu berjalan di sana dengan wajahnya yang sempurna. Aah, Hermione...jangan lupakan pisau berhargamu ini, saat kau bertemu The Dorothy./ MAD 3 / The Malevolence of Ginny Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Laki-laki itu bernama Draco Malfoy.

Pewaris tunggal yang tampan dan cerdas. Gerak-geriknya anggun dan tanpa celah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keangkuhan. Kulitnya putih alabaster seperti batu pualam yang pernah diperlihatkan Pansy padaku. Dan matanya… kedua matanya berwarna abu-abu, seperti warna awan saat badai minggu lalu. Yang kulihat dari terali jendelaku yang kecil.

Tanganku mengepal erat.

Darah menetes karena goresan sejajar yang dalam.

* * *

"_**Alice di Wonderland."**_

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga…

Ah, kukuku panjang sekali.

Draco Malfoy merawat kukunya dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi.

* * *

"_**Dorothy tersesat di hutan Oz."**_

* * *

Pakaiannya terbuat dari kain kualitas terbaik. Pasti menyenangkan menyentuhnya. Permukaannya pasti sangat lembut dan nyaman. Bersih, bersih. Hitam pekat. Putih tanpa noda. Hijau seperti hutan, seperti lumut, emerald. Hijau. Kuning gelap. Merah…darah? (hihihi)

Indah sekali, Draco Malfoy.

Telapak tanganku kotor. Masih kotor. Berapa kalipun dilap, tanganku masih saja kotor.

Ah!

Gaun putihku jadi kotor… warnanya merah.

Draco malfoy, Draco Malfoy…

**Aku juga mau jadi Malfoy.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

—**Mad_**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

The Wizard of Oz © L. Frank Baum

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Hari ini pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Kemarin juga sama. Aah, aku mau keluar…

"Lagi-lagi. Kau juga dengar, 'kan, Blaise?"

Suara Draco terdengar di koridor. Dia datang lagi seperti kemarin. Rasanya senang mendengar suaranya, tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya. Ah, lubang kunci ini terlalu kecil untuk mengintip seseorang di luar. Ada Blaise di sampingnya.

Menyenangkan bisa keluar kamar dan bicara bersama teman.

Draco dapat segalanya. Aku juga mau.

"Aku tidak peduli. Daripada itu, bukankah ayahmu melarangmu ke menara sayap barat?"

"Ck, cerewet. Dad tidak ada di rumah. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk berkeliling rumah, bukan?"

* * *

"_**Ratu Hati punya segalanya. Jadi, Alice merebutnya**__** k**__**arena**__** iri.**__**"**_

* * *

Apa harus kurebut juga, ya?

Terus, akan kusimpan Draco di kamar ini. Dia bisa melihatku dari lubang kunci. Seperti yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

Hihihi!

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku tidak yakin masalah tak akan terjadi jika kau ada di sini."

"Tch! Tunggu, Blaise!"

Tes.

Tes.

Blaise, kau mengajak Draco pergi. Kau pasti _**Alice**_. Kau pasti _**Alice. **_Kau pasti _**Alice. **_Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_

_**Alice... **_tanganku jadi berdarah gara-gara kau.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Lagi-lagi lantai jadi merah.

Tes.

Tes.

**xxx**

* * *

"_**Aku tahu satu hal tentang Toto. Bulunya warna merah."**_

* * *

Hari ini pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Kemarin juga sama. Aah, aku mau keluar…

Aku mengelap kedua tanganku di gaun putih yang tengah kukenakan. Kainnya sudah kotor dan kusut. Kenapa gaunku cuma satu?

Buka pintunya, biar kuambil sendiri dari lemari di kamar Draco. Hei, kenapa kalian tega sekali membiarkanku dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini? Hei, ada orang di luar?

Ada yang dengar?

_**Alice **_yang bodoh sudah membawa Draco ke Wonderland. Jadi, Draco tidak bisa membawakan gaun lain. Sama seperti kemarin. Dia lupa kalau aku sebenarnya ingin gaun baru. Jangan-jangan dia juga lupa kalau aku ada di sini?

Draco, Draco... apa kau sudah jadi _**Dorothy**_?

* * *

"_**Mademoiselle, Dorothy tidak sadar kalau Toto selalu menyimpan makanannya di bawah ranjang."**_

* * *

Tes.

Tes.

Zraasshhh!

_**Dorothy **_yang bodoh,

kau menganggapku _**Toto**_, eh?

Harry menepuk pundakku. "_Masih ada gaun lain di lemari yang itu, 'Mione."_

Ron membuka pintu lemari, memperlihatkan—

"'_Arry, ini semua kostum boneka!"_

"_Astaga, 'Mione. Sudah kubilang untuk membuang boneka-boneka itu."_

Aku mendelik, menatap tajam dari ujung mataku. Lihat siapa yang bicara. Dua orang laki-laki yang pakaiannya bernoda yang entah sejak kapan melekat di tubuh mereka. Berani sekali mengomentari hobiku.

"_Benar juga. Well, kau tak perlu menggantinya supaya kita adil_," putus Harry setelah membaca tatapanku. Ron tampaknya mengabaikan kami sementara ia melihat-lihat boneka-boneka yang bergantungan di dalam lemari. Kepalanya mendadak menyembul dari balik pintu lemari.

"_Katakan, Harry_," katanya ceria, " _kau atau aku, tengkorak siapa yang gaunnya paling bagus_?"

**xxx**

Malam ini spesial. Ginny mengusulkan untuk pesta teh, karena hari ulang tahunnya sudah tiba. Jam tua yang digantung di ujung koridor berdentang lima kali 10 menit yang lalu. Ginny tidak mau menunggu sampai matahari terbit. Katanya nanti wajahnya jadi jelek.

"_Kau lihat apa! ? Mata dan gaunku jadi serasi kalau gelap!"_ serunya sambil mendorong cangkir Ron. Harry meringis sambil mengangkat cangkirnya yang kosong. Ah, aku ingat kalau cangkirku tidak ada isinya.

Mataku lantas menatap Ginny, tapi dia sibuk bertengkar dengan Ron. Harry berjengit, dengan segera berdiri tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkirnya.

* * *

"_**Mad Hatter menaruh balok gula yang banyak di cangkir Alice. Mau tahu kenapa?"**_

* * *

PRAANG!

"_Aa! Cangkirku!"_

"_Aduh, Ginny, aku tidak sengaja, maksudku... kalian berdua mengoyangkan meja dan membuatnya jatuh!"_

"'_Arry, itu, 'kan salahmu! Kenapa melibatkan kami! ?"_

"_Eh, kau bicara apa?"_

Bahu Ginny bergetar. Dengan wajah merah ia berteriak, _"PESTA BATAL! !"_

* * *

"_**Karena Cheshire membawa serbuk bunga beracun."**_

* * *

Prang!

Ting!

Trang!

PRAANNG! !

* * *

"_**Alice suka yang manis-manis, 'kan?**_

* * *

Mereka membuatku kesal. Kamarku jadi penuh pecahan-pecahan beling. Tapi, tunggu dulu, ada kilatan cahaya di bawah pintuku.

Draco! ?

Dengan terburu-buru aku mengintip di lubang kunci. Haha! Tebakanku benar. Draco membawa lilin bersamanya. Serpihan beling di telapak kakiku menyadarkanku bahwa semua cangkir sudah pecah. Aku akan minta Draco mengambilkan cangkir baru dan orang yang membawa teh merah.

Aku menarik-narik _handle_ pintu sambil mendorongnya, tapi pintu ini tidak mau terbuka. Tanganku mulai memukul-mukul kayunya.

Draco buka pintunya. Kau bukan _**Dorothy**_. Kau tidak lupa kalau aku ada di sini. Hei, buka pintunya, Draco. Kutarik kata-kataku sebelumnya. Kau bukan _**Dorothy. **_Kau bukan _**Dorothy. **_Kau bukan _**Dorothy. **_Kau bukan _**Dorothy.**_

Kau dengar?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Draco tahu aku di sini. Dia mendekat ke kamarku. Cahaya lilin di lantai makin terang dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar. Ginny pasti tidak suka, karena orang-orang akan tahu kalau kulit wajahnya hilang sebelah. Dia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meniup mati lilin Draco.

Wusssh!

Padam.

Gelap.

Udara dingin menyeruak dari celah pintu.

Ginny memadamkan lilin Draco. Tapi, Ginny tidak ada di luar. Ginny masih di belakangku, bersama Ron dan Harry. Menatap pintu dengan bola mata hitam.

Berarti, hanya orang di luar pintu yang meniupnya. Pasti ulah Pansy. Kalau tidak salah, dia tergantung di koridor sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Atau itu kemarin? Tadi siang? Bulan lalu? Tahun lalu? Pansy tidak memberitahunya padaku.

"Tch, sial!"

Draco mengutuk di luar. Aku memutuskan untuk menggedor-gedor pintu dengan pelan sambil sedikit membisikkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Ayo, buka, Draco. Tapi, Draco masih diam di luar. Dia ragu. Dia pasti ragu.

Oh, tunggu dulu, pintu ini kan... bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Ahahaha!

Pisau, pisau! Pisau berkarat sudah di tangan. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada Draco. Biarpun agak rusak dan bernoda. Draco, kau tidak akan marah, 'kan?

Aku datang!

KRIEEETTT...

"SELAMAT MAKAAAN! !"

* * *

"_**Tapi, kau tahu, Alice kabur setelah memecahkan cangkir March Hare."**_

* * *

Tapi, Draco,

kau bukan _**Alice**_, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

"**AHAHAHAA!**

**SELAMAT MAKAAANN! !"**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya kau ingat dongeng yang kau buat ketika kau masih mengingat semuanya.

Sebelum aku mendorongmu ke luar menara,

karena mengatakan bahwa _**Alice**_ kabur dari kematian.

Nah, ceritanya sudah berubah,

_**Dorothy**_."

.

.

**_Tamat_**

Fyuh, Alhamdulillah, selesai juga. . Sesekali saya ingin bikin fic yang agak twisted dan tidak jelas (hei, bukankah semua fic yang saya tulis itu tidak jelas?#lol).

#Intinya, Hermione itu agak sinting. Tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul **—siapa yang membunuh Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Pansy? Kenapa mereka ada di dalam menara di sayap barat? Apa mereka dikurung? Mereka jadi hantu atau hanya ilusi Hermione? Apa hubungan Draco dan Hermione yang tampaknya sangat dekat, karena Hermione dengan berani mengatakan ingin membongkar lemari Draco? Apa peran Lucius dalam masalah ini? Apa Blaise tahu sesuatu? Kenapa tidak ada flashback? Draco diapain di akhir cerita? 'selamat makan' ini artinya agak ambigu, maksudnya Draco di-raep gitu(wth!)?—** silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri jawabannya. (Author berusaha membuat fic ini setidak nyambung mungkin #plak!)

#Yaah, pokoknya, impian dan kekesalan Hermione terkabulkan. Setidaknya happy ending laah #digampar

Ehem, baiklah, keputusan untuk membuat fic ini bermula ketika saya mendengarkan lagu-lagu horror Vocaloid. Sebagai akibatnya lagu **The Rugrats Theory** dari **Kaai Yuki** terus terngiang di telinga saya. #It's a bit scary

Yosshhaa! Thanks for reading! ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika angin menghembus melewati jendelanya. Gaun birunya melambai-lambai. Renda-rendanya pun ikut bergoyang. Kedua tangannya terangkat, saling bertangkupan satu sama lain. Bergerak menggenggam lilitan kasar di lehernya. Ruam-ruam merah tampak memenuhi kulit di sekitar lilitan itu.

Pansy tersenyum lebar.

"Ding dong, ding dong!"

Hembusan angin berubah kencang dan liar. Menggoyangkan gadis di jendela bagai ayunan di taman.

Pansy Parkinson merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"OPEN THE HEAAAADDD! !"

**xxx**

"**Sejak kapan, ya, **

**aku tergantung di sini?"**

**.**

**.**

**MAD\ Th**eMa**dness o**fPa**nsy Pa**rkins**on**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

"**Sejak kapan, ya,**

**aku digantung di sini?"**

**xxx**

"Pansy! Pansy!" Hermione memanggilku dari kamarnya, "aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'ding dong, open the head', jadi sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya padamu?" tanyaku sarkastik seraya memutar badan, memandang panorama alam yang disajikan dari atas menara. Mansion Malfoy masih belum berubah sejak aku masih bisa mengingatnya. Gedung di sayap selatan sebenarnya dipugar ulang setelah kebakaran, tapi tukang yang dipilih Lady Narcissa memang sangat pandai memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak. Apa kepandaian si tukang juga berlaku pada otak yang rusak, ya?

Aku ingin menyewanya dan menyuruhnya untuk memperbaiki otak Hermione. Tiap-tiap murnya harus dipoles ulang supaya lebih licin. Gerigi-gerigi di dalam kepalanya pun mesti diperbaiki dan disumbat sampai tak bisa digunakan lagi. Biar saja Hermione mati daripada gila selamanya. Biar saja otaknya berkarat dan hancur sendirinya.

Di halaman depan, aku melihat Blaise datang dan Draco menyambutnya, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mansion. Blaise tidak tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ah, Draco juga. Menyebalkan! Aku juga ingin disambut dan makan bolu sampai kenyang. Draco memang harusnya mati. Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkannya saat dia terjatuh dari menara beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"OPEN THE HEAAADD! ! BODOOOHH!" teriakku sekencang mungkin, berharap dua sahabat laki-lakiku itu mendengarnya. Suaraku tak pernah sampai. Angin telah menelannya dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Aku benci angin.

"Pansy! Pansy! Aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'open the head', jadi jam berapa sekarang?" seru Hermione kegirangan. Dia pasti berteriak di lubang kunci lagi.

"Ck! jangan urus jam, urus saja pakaianmu yang kotor itu!" jawabku marah, bertolak pinggang dan berayun seperti ayunan taman yang kosong digoyang angin.

"Kapan Draco akan datang lagi?"

"Kalau pakaianmu sudah pantas, dia pasti mau menemuimu. Kau sangat kotor dan bau, dia bakal muntah sebelum sempat bercerita untukmu lagi!"

"Pansy! Pansy! Bonekaku memakai semua gaun terbaikku. Apa yang harus kupakai?"

"Boneka...kau menggunakan semua hadiah Draco untuk tengkorak-tengkorak busuk itu? Oh, Tuhan! Hermione, kau benar-benar tolol!"

"Kau yang tolol! Pansy! Aku akan ambil yang baru dari lemari di kamar Draco!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ya, ya, terserahlah. Seperti kau bisa saja."

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukanya! !"

Hermione bernyanyi dan melompat-lompat kegirangan di kamarnya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari luar. Kepalaku menggeleng. Hermione tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini angin terus berhembus kencang. Mungkin malam ini akan hujan. Artinya,

besok ulang tahun Ginny.

Hari yang spesial buat Ginny tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Ginny sudah sangat sedih karena setengah kulit wajahnya terkelupas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia jadi jarang keluar di siang hari dan memilih berjalan-jalan di malam hari sambil memakai parasolnya. Ia lebih suka memakai topi berjaring karena jaring-jaring itu menyembunyikan sisi wajahnya yang rusak. Untuk menghiburnya, kami selalu mengadakan pesta minum teh yang meriah untuknya.

Tengah malam ini. Jam akan berdentang dengan gembira.

**xxx**

"**Siapa?**

**Siapa yang akan memenggal kepalaku?"**

**xxx**

Sudah lama sekali Draco tak pernah berkunjung ke sini lagi semenjak ia jatuh dari menara ini. Lord Lucius melarangnya mendekati gedung sayap barat, termasuk menaranya. Tapi, aku tidak berharap Draco akan benar-benar patuh pada perintah orangtuanya. Aku sudah kenal dia sejak kecil. Aku tahu seperti apa jadinya dia kalau sudah dilarang keras seperti itu. Roda gerigi di otaknya akan bergerak, berputar. Draco akan jadi sangat penasaran.

Draco mengajak Blaise mengendap-ngendap ke sayap barat.

Dan kini aku melihat mereka.

Sangat dekat dengan kamar Hermione.

Dasar tolol!

**xxx**

"**Siapapun itu!**

**Jangan biarkan seorangpun menyaksikan kematianku! !"**

**xxx**

Siang itu Blaise berhasil menarik Draco untuk mengurungkan niatnya menjelajah lebih jauh. Perhatianku teralih. Hermione mendesis berkali-kali, kemudian menjerit-jerit di kamarnya.

"**Alice**!" serunya mengutuk, "**Alice** merebut Draco dariku! !"

Aku ingat, Draco pernah bercerita tentang **Alice** yang rakus. Anak perempuan yang iri dan merebut semua kepunyaan Ratu Hati. Hermione sangat senang dengan cerita yang satu itu. Draco juga sepertinya punya perasaan yang sama.

Sekarang, Blaise sudah menjadi **Alice**.

Seharusnya,

tadi aku menarik lehernya ke jendela.

**xxx**

"**Aku akan dieksekusi di sini?**

**Kalian gila! Bagaimana dengan permohonanku! ?**

**Hak-ku! ?"**

**xxx**

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" teriakku lantang, "OPEN THE HEAAADDD! !"

"Pansy! Pansy! Aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'open the head', jadi jam berapa sekarang?"

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau menunggu jam soremu lagi?"

Hermione memekik dan suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kutebak, dia pasti berputar-putar dan tanpa sengaja menabrak kursi dan meja. Aku bisa mendengar seruan Ginny yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"OPEN THE HEAAADDD! !"

Kegaduhan mendadak lenyap. Satu alisku terangkat heran. Hermione mendesis.

Aku bisa mendengarnya.

**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**, katanya.

**xxx**

"**Aku digantung!**

**Di depan banyak orang! ?"**

**xxx**

Akhirnya malam tiba.

"OPEN THE HEAAADDD! !"

Tubuhku terayun. Angin malam berhembus kencang. Dingin.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, GINNY! !"

Ginny melongok dari pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Aku dengar. Terima kasih, Pansy! Pesta teh yang meriah untukku! !"

Ginny buru-buru menutup parasolnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione. Bunyi denting cangkir dan meja yang diseret memenuhi kesunyian. Kemudian, Harry keluar. Membawa satu cangkir kosong untukku.

"Kemana teh merahku?"

"Coba tebak," canda Harry, membuka topinya dan meloncat masuk ke dalam kamar. Harry Potter, dia juga tidak pernah berubah. Tetap menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku tidak tahu.

Ron juga.

Ginny juga.

Hermione tahu semuanya, tapi dia pasti tidaK akan menceritakannya.

Srrrtt!

Ada cahaya remang yang merayap dari ujung koridor.

Kedua mataku melebar tak percaya.

Draco datang.

**The Dorothy!**

**xxx**

"**Kalian menjebakku!**

**Terkutuk kalian semua! !"**

**xxx**

Hermione sangat senang. Draco datang dan Hermione menjadi sangat tidak sabar. Mataku terpaku pada Draco dan pintu kamar yang berbunyi seolah orang di dalamnya ingin mendobrak keluar.

Draco tersentak kaget.

Lampu lilinnya padam ditiup angin malam.

Aku tersentak kaget.

Engsel yang berkarat berderak kala pintu itu terbuka.

"**AHAHAHAA!** **SELAMAT MAKAAANN! !"**

**xxx**

"**Matimatimatimatima—"**

**grek**

**xxx**

Cangkirku terselip.

PRANGG!

Hancur berantakan di lantai.

Gerakan Hermione terhenti. Kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke arahku. Langsung saja kurentangkan kedua tanganku.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

Hermione menatapku dengan senyum bergairah yang perlahan terulas di bibirnya.

"OPEN THE HEAAADD!"

Kedua matanya berbinar gembira.

"Pansy! Aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'open the head', jadi sekarang

.

.

waktunya makan malam, 'kan?"

.

.

**xxx**

"**Selamanya! **

**Selamanya aku akan tergantung di sini!**

**Dan membawa orang-orang terjun **

**dari jendela menara ini! !"**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**,

seharusnya tadi

aku menarik lehermu ke jendela.

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

Yup, Alhamdulillah, akhirnya tertulis fic singkat versi ke 2 'Mad' dari POV Pansy. Anda bingung? Heran? Jangan ditahan. Segera tulis apa yang Anda inginkan di kotak review. Apapun boleh. Pujian boleh, pujian lagi juga boleh, pujian selanjutnya pun diterima. Sekali lagi, jangan tahan kekesalan Anda terhadap Author ngaco ini! #huek

Yosh! Balas review dulu... =D

**Nisa Malfoy: **Gak apa-apa, kok, kalau bingung. Fic ini dibuat tujuannya memang untuk itu, kok. Kecuali...ya, kecuali aja.. #ngaco lagi #gampar diri #Makasih atas review-nya, **Nisa**-san,, :3

**Constantinest: **Waah, terima kasih,, saya berusaha semampu saya untuk menyusun kata-kata yang bagus untuk POV Hermione... Yosh, alurnya memang sengaja dibikin gaje karena saya suka teka-teki. #mananya yang teka-teki #digampar! #Makasih atas review-nya, **Constantinest**-san,, :3

Untuk kali ini, saya lagi-lagi dengerin lagu Vocaloid. Bedanya yang ini agak ceria dan doki-doki suru... Hmm, yang agak dominan mungkin **Kaito—Deep Sea Girl (Another Ver.)**,,

Yoshaaa! Thanks for reading!

**Rozen91**


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis berparasol itu duduk di bawah bayangan pohon seraya memandang arus sungai yang cukup deras pagi itu. Sepasang permata biru bergulir, mengawasi dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berbincang-bincang akrab sambil berjalan menaiki tangga teras.

"Mulus..." bisiknya. Gadis berambut merah membiarkan parasolnya jatuh ke rumput saat ia membuka satu sarung tangannya. Jari-jemari lentik nan putih itu terangkat.

Meraba sebagian wajah yang tertutupi oleh jaring topinya.

"Aa, aa!" gumamnya geram.

Rasanya kasar.

Rasanya kasar.

Ini tidak mulus!

Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"OPEN THE HEAADD! BODOOOHH!"

Teriakan Pansy Parkinson menggema dari jendela menara. Gadis berambut merah mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Air mata yang menetes perlahan mengering. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Perlahan ia memakai kembali sarung tangannya dan memungut parasolnya.

Gadis berambut merah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi cahaya pagi di halaman depan manor Malfoy. Masuk lebih dalam ke rimbunan pepohonan hijau musim semi.

Ada air yang menjadi jejaknya.

Ujung bawah gaun merahnya masih basah.

Ginny Weasley menyalahkan sungai yang dipenuhi bebatuan terjal di sana.

**.**

**.**

**MAD/ The Malevolence of Ginny Weasley**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Gaunku basah. Masih basah sampai hari ini. Padahal hari sangat cerah. Bahkan tak ada awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari ke arahku, jika saja aku mau berdiri tepat di bawah sang surya. (Tapi, aku tetap memilih bayangan pohon yang gelap.)

Ah…terlalu terang. Orang-orang bisa melihatnya. Mereka pasti akan melihatnya. Satu hal mengerikan yang tergambar di sisi wajahku, di balik jaring yang gelap. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh, tapi topi berjaring ini tampaknya membuat orang-orang berpikir aku ingin ke pemakaman.

Aku tidak suka.

Jari-jariku meraba dan relief yang tidak sesuai harapan bisa tergambar langsung dalam pikiranku.

"Aa, aa! !" geramku tak tahan. Hermione tidak tahu kenapa aku sering marah-marah dan suka menyendiri. Pansy tidak tahu kenapa aku sering menggumam dan bersedih saat menyendiri jauh di halaman samping di tepi sungai. Aku tidak suka sungai, tapi aku harus terus berada di sana. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku harus membasuh wajahku dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan! ?" Aku kembali menggeram sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Begitu gelisah dan frustasi. Cacatnya tidak mau hilang dan matahari sudah tinggi. Pansy berkali-kali membunyikan pendulum. Aku khawatir. Aku cemas.

Hari ini berawan. Hari tidak lagi cerah. Mungkin sebentar akan hujan. Mungkin akan hujan.

Malam ini pasti adalah pesta ulang tahunku.

Dan si Malfoy membawakan tamu untukku.

"AA, AA! !"

Teriakan histeris tak bisa kutahan. Aku takut. Sesuatu di wajahku tidak mau hilang. Aku tidak normal. Batu-batu itu tajam. Sampai-sampai merobek kulitku. Aku menatap garang bebatuan terjal di tengah-tengah aliran sungai yang deras. Air mataku hampir keluar mengingat rasa sakitnya.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah si Malfoy bersedia mengundang satu temannya untuk hari ulang tahunku? Oh, well, aku harus bersiap! Gaunku basah, tapi Hermione yang baik akan meminjamkan satu gaunnya yang cantik untukku. Ya, 'kan?

"Hermione,"

Hari terlalu terang, aku harus bersembunyi di samping lemari yang bayangannya paling gelap. Hermione mengalihkan matanya dari arah pintu. Sedari tadi ia masih menanyakan jam pada Pansy. Hermione menelengkan kepalanya, menatapku penuh tanya.

"gaunmu…aku mau satu," pintaku penuh harap. Hermione terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik gaunnya sendiri. Ia kemudian menepis dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan kainnya, seolah itu akan menghilangkan bercak-bercak noda yang entah sejak kapan mengotori gaunnya.

"Hermione," panggilku lagi, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione tidak memberiku satu gaunnya. Ia malah mengambil pisaunya dan mencoba mencongkel pintu lagi. Ia memutar kepalanya dan memandangku dari ujung matanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya dari kamar Draco!"

"Aku tidak pakai pakaian laki-laki, 'Mione! !"

TRANG!

Hermione melempar pisaunya dengan kesal. "Aku punya lemari di kamar Draco! Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau kami tidur di satu kamar yang sama! ?" bentaknya tidak terima. Hermione tersinggung. Tapi, aku mau gaunku. Hermione menendang-nendang pintu dengan gusar.

"Ckckck." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan seringai mengejek. Harry menutupi senyum kecil di bibirnya; kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan! ?" tanyaku galak. Aku tidak suka Harry dan Ron. Mereka laki-laki. Tapi, wajah mereka lebih bagus dari wajahku. Aku sangat membenci mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Ginny." Ron mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, mengabaikan pertanyaanku sembari berjalan ke arah lemari.

"Masih ada gaun lain di lemari yang itu, 'Mione." Harry menepuk pundak Hermione sambil menunjuk lemari di sampingku. Ron langsung membuka pintunya.

"Aah, lihat apa yang kita temukan di sini!" katanya heboh bercampur nada sarkastik, "boneka! !"

Harry terkejut. "Astaga, 'Mione. Sudah kubilang untuk membuang boneka-boneka itu."

Hermione mendelik kesal. Ia terlihat ingin melemparkan pisaunya. Aku melongok ke dalam lemari, melihat dua boneka berwarna putih tulang memakai gaun pesta yang dulu Hermione pakai ke pertemuan bangsawan yang terakhir ia hadiri di mansion Greengrass.

"Ah, Harry, katakan," seru Ron bersemangat, "tengkorak siapa yang paling modis di antara kita berdua? Ahahaha!"

Aku mendelik. Hermione sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapan Ron. Ia hendak beranjak, ketika suara yang sangat familiar di telinga kami mendekat dan merayap dari celah pintu. Hermione sangat senang. Pipinya merona merah lantaran semangat. Ia mengintip dari lubang kunci.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Tadi dia senang, tapi sekarang Hermione malah mengutuk berkali-kali dan mencongkel pintu dengan marah.

Ah, tunggu dulu?

**Alice**?

Rasanya pernah kudengar dulu, di suatu hari ketika si Rambut Putih datang dan bercerita untuk Hermione. Dia mendongeng tentang **Alice** yang rakus. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku memilih ke sungai tepat sebelum laki-laki itu datang berkunjung ke kamar Hermione. Lalu, suatu hari Pansy menarik lehernya ke jendela, menjatuhkannya dari menara. Sayangnya, wajahnya tidak rusak sepertiku.

Aku ingin mengirim **Alice** untuk orang ini.

Pansy kembali menggerakkan pendulum. Bunyinya keras dan menggema. Hermione belum mengambilkan gaun yang baru. Dia pasti lupa. Dia pasti lupa.

Hermione memekik kencang sambil mengelilingi kamar dengan kaki telanjang. Dia menendang cangkir tehku.

"HERMIONEEE!"

"OPEN THE HEEAAAADDD! !"

Aku ingin marah, namun saat itu Hermione berhenti bergerak dan diam untuk beberapa saat. Pisau di tangannya jatuh berdenting di lantai. Suaranya seperti kerupuk garing dan nyaring. Pasti kena pecahan-pecahan cangkir kesayanganku.

Ah! Dasar **Alice**! Kaulah si rakus itu!

Aku lantas mendorong Hermione dan segera memunguti sisa-sisa cangkir China yang dihadiahkan Billy padaku dulu. Aku sangat suka lukisan nelayan di pinggiran cangkir putih porselen itu. Hermione sudah memecahkannya. Aku tak akan segan untuk mengutuknya seandainya saja aku bukan temannya, dan tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Gigiku bergemeretak geram, namun aku belum juga mendengar Hermine minta maaf padaku.

Hermione sibuk sendiri. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambut keritingnya yang berantakan. Tatapannya liar dan marah. Dia mengucapkan satu nama berklai-kali dengan kedengkian yang jelas.

Hermione tidak senang lagi. Ia terus mengutuk **Dorothy. **Dorothy...gadis kecil menyebalkan yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Pansy pernah menceritakannya padaku ketika suatu malam aku berjalan-jalan di menara. Aku ingin mengirim **Dorothy **untuk Hermione, dan berharap agar gadis kecil itu bisa mempersulit hidup Hermione. Biar dia tahu akibat dari memecahkan cangkir teh cina kesayangan Ginny Weasley.

Hermione seharian duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan sambil terus menggumamkan nama **Dorothy**. Aku benci ini. Dia akan menghancurkan suasana pesta yang gembira. Padahal, Pansy sudah menyelamatiku dengan nada tinggi andalannya. Seharusnya Hermione tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menyusahkan untuk saat ini. Aku tidak ingin ada cngkir lain yang pecah. Dan lagi, dia belum memberiku gaun yang baru.

PRANGG!

"_Seriously_, Ron! ?"

Aku marah. Cangkirku pecah lagi dan Ron tak mau mengaku kalau dia sudah menjatuhkannya dari meja. Harry beringsut sambil membawa satu cangkir keluar kamar. Aku marah. Cangkirku dibawa pergi.

BRUUAK!

TRANG!

PRANNNGG!

Aku marah.

Kubanting meja dan topiku terlepas. Udara dingin menghembus sisi wajahku. Aku ingin menangis. Hermione kegirangan melihat kehebohan kami. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kakinya berdarah-darah. Saat itu, ia melewati meja dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hermione," tanyaku heran, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione berbalik menatapku dengan sorot mata bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

krak

krak

krak

Ia tidak memedulikan pecahan-pecahan tajam di lantai saat ia menghampiriku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Draco!" serunya nyaring, "Draco sudah datang!"

Si Malfoy datang. Sinar lilinnya mengintip dari celah pintu. Spontan aku melangkah mundur dan tersudutkan di pintu lemari. Hermione tersenyum lebar. Ia berputar-putar dan meloncat ke pintu.

Cahayanya terlalu terang. Kuharap Pansy mau meniup mati cahaya itu. Ah...cahayanya terlalu terang...

Kututup mukaku.

"Aa, aa! !"

Wajahku! Wajahku!

**Alice**!

Ini ulah **Alice**!

Sesuatu berwarna perak berkilat di dekat kakiku. Segera kuraih dan berlari menarik pundak Hermione yang masih mengintip dari lubang kunci dengan tidak sabar. Keningnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Hermione—"

Kutaruh benda berwarna perak dan berkarat itu di tangannya. Hermione menatap diam sebelum senyum menakutkan mengembang di bibirnya. Tangannya lantas menggenggam erat ganggang berwarna perak.

"—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku bertanya. Dan sesuatu berkilat di kedua permata coklat miliknya. Dengan binar-binar kegilaan yang nyata. Yang untuk saat itu, begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kupikir, aku mengerti apa yang Hermione pikirkan. Karena itulah, aku mundur ke dalam kegelapan. Dan menunggu. Bersama Ron. Bersama Harry. Dengan senyum kecil yang tidak bisa kutahan lebih lama.

krek

BRAAK!

"**AHAHAHA! ! SELAMAT MAKAAANNN! !"**

Aah... tidak mungkin—

**PRANNG!**

—cangkir teh kesayanganku pecah lagi.

"**OPEN THE HEEAAAADDD! !"**

Tapi, aku akan tetap senang.

Aku sudah mengirim **Alice** ke luar.

Mata pisaunya bersinar ditimpa cahaya bulan.

Kurasakan senyumku tertarik lebih dalam.

Ah,

**Alice sudah keluar.**

**.**

**.**

**Alice **yang baik,

ayo, cabik wajah pemuda itu.

Sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

**.**

**.**

**_****The End_**

**REPlying rEvIEW time~**

**guest : **iya, makasih udah mampir. Fic ini memang gak ngikutin aturan apapun, jadi memang gak nyambung. Makasih atas kritikan dan nasihatnya,,, :D

**galuhtikatiwi : **Keadaan Draco masih rahasia. Hermione _is_ Hermione. Pansy _is _Pansy. Cuman kamar biasa, kok, dengan sedikit (**ehem)** kekacauan yang belum dibersihkan. 'tentang leher' itu maksudnya Pansy suka narik-narik orang. Mati? Yaah, belum pasti, sih. Kecuali kalau orangnya jatuh dan **benar-benar** mati. Iya, makasih, senang juga ada yang bersedia nebak-nebak alur cerita, jadi gak usah minta maaf karena pertanyaannya,, :3,, yosh, makasih atas review-nya, **galuhtikatiwi**-san,, ^v^/

**Crystal Rotgelle : **Fufufu, yup, memang versi Pansy. Yup, dia udah meninggal. Yup, itu monolognya sebelum dieksekusi. No, Pansy bukan pelayan. No, tidak hanya strata bawah yang memanggil mereka Lady n Lord,, di pesta-pesta dansa pun Lady Astoria memanggilnya 'Lady Narcissa'. :D,, 'Bener ga?' Bener gak yaaaa? XD,, Yosh! Makasih udah mampir, Lady **Rotgelle** of **Crystal** Palace. :3 (versi Harry? sabar aja, yaaaa,, #senyum mistis *eh?)

**Nha Chang : **Fic ini bercerita tentang Hermione. Yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang berbeda. Yang menyangkut satu kejadian yang sama. #udah itu aja. #Maaf, saya gak bisa ngebocorin banyak hal di sini. m(_ *_)m. Yossh, makasih udah mampir, **Chang**-san! ! :3


End file.
